Michael De Santa
Trevor Philips, Franklin Clinton, Isiah Friedlander, Bradley Snider, Lester Crest, Solomon Richards, Devin Weston, Dave Norton, Kierowca | pojazdy = Tailgater, Premier, Asea | biznes = przestępca, producent filmowy | głos = Ned Luke }} Michael De Santa (dawniej Michael Townley) – jeden z trzech głównych bohaterów Grand Theft Auto V. Wczesne lata Michael urodził się w latach 60. XX wieku na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu. Pochodził z ubogiej rodziny, nie miał perspektyw na życie. W szkole średniej był odnoszącym sukcesy rozgrywającym w drużynie futbolowej, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że kariera sportowa to nie jest to, czego od życia oczekiwał. Wstąpił więc na drogę przestępczą, swojego pierwszego napadu dokonał w 1988 roku w Carcer City. Ukradł wówczas $10 000. W międzyczasie, trafił 2 razy do więzienia, o czym wspomina w rozmowie ze swoim terapeutą. Pewnego dnia poznał Trevora Philipsa, byłego wojskowego pilota, który po wydaleniu z armii dopuszczał się drobnych kradzieży i rozbojów. Mężczyźni przypadli sobie do gustu i postanowili ze sobą współpracować. Michael z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz lepszy w swoim fachu, z drobnego rzezimieszka stał się najbardziej poszukiwanym gangsterem w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wtedy poznał Amandę, która wówczas pracowała jako kelnerka w klubie ze striptizem (pod pseudonimem Crystal). Para zakochała się w sobie, doczekała się dwójki dzieci. Ze względu na zobowiązania wobec rodziny, Michael coraz mniej angażował się w działalność przestępczą oraz przyjaźń z Trevorem. Jest najstarszym protagonistą GTA 5. Przed 2013 Trevor wraz z Michaelem oraz Bradem napadają na bank w North Yankton w 2004 roku. Zgarniają wtedy ok. 180 tys. dolarów. Podczas wychodzenia ze skarbca Michael zostaje obezwładniony przez strażnika. Wypowiada wtedy cytat mający wielki wpływ na fabułę w Los Santos. Podczas ucieczki zostają napadnięci przez oddział policjantów. Brad wtedy ginie, Michael zostaje postrzelony, a Trevor ucieka policji. W międzyczasie Michael idzie na układ z FIB o którym nie wie Trevor. 2013 Pierwszy raz widzimy Michaela podczas wizyty u terapeuty. Następnie poznaje Franklina Clintona gdy ten próbuje ukraść samochód jego synowi. Potem wraz z młodym protagonistą ratują Jimmiego z jachtu który został porwany oraz niszczy dom Martina Madrazo. Michael organizuje napad na jubilera, by spłacić Martina. Wymawia wtedy zdanie z 2004 roku. Trevor usłyszał w telewizji strażnika jubilera który mówi o cytacie. Kanadyjczyk wpada w szał, ponieważ wszystko zrozumiał. Wraz z Frankiem zgarniają pule i przez jakiś czas siedzą cicho. Trevor spotyka się z Michaelem w jego rezydencji. Michael jest zdziwiony i zaniepokojony. Jednak odbudowali relacje. Ratują Tracey, obnażają Lazlowa i wykonują misje dla FIB. Trevor poznaje wtedy Franklina. Trevor, Michael i Franklin napadają na frachtowiec w zatoce. Wpadają wtedy w tarapaty i muszą zwrócić łup ponieważ zostaliby zabici. Potem na bank w Paleto Bay. Wraz z Philipsem napadają na pociąg i laboratoria rządowe i przygotowują się na obrabowanie Banku Rezerw Federalnych. Jakiś czas później Trevor leci do North Yankton w celu sprawdzenia fałszywego grobu Townleya. Leży w nim Brad. Michael Leci za nim i wpadają w strzelaninę na cmentarzu z Triadami z którą miał podpisać umowę Trevor, jednak zwrócili się do braci O'Neil. Michael zostaje porwany a Trev ucieka. Franklin przeczuwa że coś się stało z jego przyjacielem i dzwoni do Lestera. Ten go namierza, a Frank odbija Michaela z rąk Chińczyków. W tym czasie napada z Franklinem na FIB. Trev jednak powraca do Los Santos i pomaga w strzelaninie w centrum Kortz. Następnie Michael bierze udział w akcji w tartaku by odbić Lamara. Największy napad w karierze protagonistów udaje się po wielu problemach. Zgarniają wtedy ok $200 000 000. Zakończenie * A. Zdrowy rozsądek. Franklin zdecydował się zabić Trevora. Prosi Michaela o pomoc. De Santa chwilę się waha, jednak podejmuje decyzję – postanawia pomóc. Podczas ucieczki Trevora na pola naftowe, Michael uderza w jego samochód, który uderza o pojemniki z benzyną. Trevor zaczyna bluźnić na obydwu. Ostatecznie Philips ginie z rąk Franklina. Jeśli Clinton będzie zbytnio zwlekał z jego zabójstwem, Michael się zdenerwuje i sam go zabije. * B. Przyszła pora. Michael ginie z rąk Franklina na zlecenie Devina Westona. Clinton jest zdecydowany sam na siebie, ponieważ Trevor, który uważał, że Michael dobrze traktował Franklina, nie chciał mu pomóc. Podczas ucieczki Michael wchodzi na kominy, potem spada z dużej wysokości i ginie na miejscu. Franklin wówczas bardzo żałuje jego zabójstwa. * C. Trzecie wyjście. Franklin ma problem i prosi Lestera o pomoc. Ten poleca mu zabicie obu protagonistów, jednak znajdują pewien sposób. Spotykają się z Lamarem, Michaelem i Trevorem w hucie. Wymieniają ogień z oddziałami Merryweather Security Consulting. Następnie dzwonią do Lestera i proszą go o przesłanie namiarów na parę osób – Steve'a Hainesa, którego zabija Trevor, Harolda ,,Długasa" Josepha, którego zabija Michael, Weia i Tao Chengów, których zabija Franklin oraz Devina Westona, którego Franklin, Michael i Trevor zabijają wspólnie. Ciekawostki * Michael jest jedynym protagonistą w serii, który ma żonę i dzieci. * W Red Dead Redemption, innej grze Rockstara, występuje Vincente De Santa, jednak nie może on być przodkiem Michaela, ponieważ nazwisko „De Santa” ma on dopiero po przystąpieniu do programu ochrony świadków. * Michael może zakupić w SubUrban koszulę w papugi, identyczną nosił protagonista innej gry od Rockstara, Max Payne w Max Payne 3. Poza tym obydwaj mogą używać umiejętności spowalniającej czas. * Michael jest miłośnikiem kina. Często nieświadomie posługuje się cytatami filmowymi w życiu, a także podczas napadów. Możemy to zobaczyć m.in. w misji Doradztwo małżeńskie, kiedy niszczy dom w ten sam sposób, co Mel Gibson w filmie Zabójcza broń 2. Wspomniana akcja również miała miejsce na wzgórzach Hollywood. Podczas misji Krach, De Santa posługuje się cytatem z filmu Gran Torino (Wynocha z mojego trawnika). * Podczas misji Portrait of a Killer, pracownik United Liberty Paper mówi, że jego żona zdradza go z instruktorem tenisa (co okazuje się żartem). Prawdopodobnie zdradzanie Michaela przez żonę jest nawiązaniem do tej misji. * Ulubionymi stacjami radiowymi Michaela są Los Santos Rock Radio i Vinewood Boulevard Radio. * Początkowo Michael miał mieć inny wygląd. Można to wywnioskować z pierwszego trailera GTA V. * Michael nie lubi gier komputerowych co wyjawia podczas misji Zaproszenie od przyjaciela kiedy rozmawia z Lesterem przez telefon w drodze do rezydencji. * Jego adres e-mail to Mikey.DS@eyefind.info. * Na jego nagrobku w North Yankton oraz na tatuażu Trevora można zauważyć, że urodził się w 1965 roku mimo iż w 2013 ma 45 lat. * Długość snu Michaela wynosi jedynie 6 godzin, podczas gdy Franklin śpi 8 godzin, a Trevor aż 12. Jest to zapewne spowodowane jego częstymi koszmarami, które nieraz wyrywają go ze snu przy przełączaniu postaci. * Kiedy Michael przebywa w samochodzie można zauważyć że ma krótsze włosy. * Michael ma równy pasek umiejętności specjalnej z Trevorem. Jednocześnie obaj mają mniejsze paski od Franklina. * Kolor przełączania na Michaela to błękitny. Dodatkowo wydziela niebieską aurę. * Gdy jakaś postać mówi do Michaela, ten obraca się w jej stronę. Wynika to z tego, że Ned Luke, aktor podkładający głos Michaelowi, jest głuchy na prawe ucho, a twórcy postanowili przenieść tę przypadłość na protagonistę. * Michael w dzieciństwie marzył o zostaniu policjantem, wspomina o tym Trevor w misji Ja kontra prawo.... * Po wystrzeleniu z pistoletu i rozpoczęciu biegu lub chodzenia, Michael będzie trzymał go w obu rękach, w przeciwieństwie do Franklina i Trevora. * Michael może być pochodzenia irlandzkiego na co wskazuje m.in. to, że ma on możliwość wytatuowania sobie symboli celtyckich, jego poprzednie nazwisko jest pochodzenia celtyckiego, a jego ulubionym napojem jest whisky. Galeria Plik:Michael (V - art).png|Artwork Michaela Plik:Protagoniści (V).jpg|Trevor, Franklin i Michael Kategoria:Protagoniści da:Michael De Santa de:Michael (V) en:Michael De Santa es:Michael fi:Michael De Santa fr:Michael De Santa hu:Michael De Santa it:Michael De Santa pt:Michael De Santa ro:Michael De Santa ru:Майкл Де Санта tr:Michael De Santa